mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Peggy Morgan vs. Andrea Wawro
The first round began. Feeling out period. Morgan landed a right. Morgan landed a right. 4:00. Redness on her forehead so she's ate a few counters I didn't see. Morgan landed a right and ate a right counter, ate two and landed a knee to the body. 3:00. Morgan landed a right and ate a left uppercut and a right. Morgan landed a leg kick and another. "Counter!" Morgan landed a jab and a right. 2:00. Morgan kneed the body and they clinched. And another knee. "Stay busy Andria!" Morgan kneed the body. Ate a few lefts to the body. 1:00 left. Wawro landed a left. Morgan kneed the body and ate an elbow, they broke. Morgan landed a stiff jab. 35. Morgan landed a one-two and a stiff jab. And a nice stiff right. And another. Morgan landed a stiff jab, ate a right to the body. 15. Morgan landed a left. Morgan landed a one-two and a right. R1 ends, 10-9 Morgan. Good round towards the end. Knot over Morgan's right eye. R2 began. Morgan ate a right, landed a counter left. Morgan landed a right, ate one low and one high. Morgan landed a one-two, ate a right, they clinched. Wawro landed a right. 4:00. Wawro kneed the body. Morgan replied. Wawro kneed the body, ate two hard ones, another. Another. Another. Another, Wawro replied, ate one. Morgan kneed the body. Kneed the thigh and then the body hard and again, again. 3:00. Kneed the leg. Morgan kneed the body, ref broke them up. Morgan landed a jab and a left. 2:00 left. Wawro landed a huge counter right. Morgan landed a jab. Wawro landed a good counter right. Wawro landed a nice right in an exchange. And another counter right. Morgan landed a right. 1:00. Morgan landed a jab. 35. Wawro landed a counter right and a right, Morgan landed a counter right and a jab. 15. Morgan landed a right. And ate a huge right. Wawro landed a right after the bell, R2 ends, 10-9 Wawro IMO but close. They told Wawro it was real close. Little cut under Wawro's right eye, redness over it. R3 began. Wawro landed a counter right. And another. Wawro landed a leg kick, coming forward more. Wawro landed a counter right behind the ear, 4:00. They clinched. Morgan kneed the body. Wawro kneed the thigh. Morgan kneed the body. Rights to body from Wawro. "Knee her in the thigh!" 3:00. Right hands from Morgan, three or four. Morgan landed a right after a tepid period. She landed several rights to the body and head, progressively harder and rapid, more, more, 2:00. More rights under, has the standing back. Clinch. Wawro kneed the leg. They broke. Crowd applauded. Blood on Wawro's cheek. 1:00. Morgan landed a right. Morgan landed a left. Wawro landed a right and ate a counter right. 35. Wawro teed off landing a right hand. 15. Wawro pressed forward landing a right and another, R3 ends, 10-9 Morgan but close. 29-28 Morgan IMO, decent fight. Two 30-27s but UD.